pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Glyph
Glyphs are magical improvements that can be found on armors only. It is the armor’s equivalent to enchantments. Found armors have a probability to already have a glyph. A glyph can be added on an armor with an arcane stylus. The equations given in this article are only true is the armor is 0. Any armor under level 0 can be considered as level 0. List of glyphs ; Bounce (white glowing) : Causes enemies to be randomly pushed back after hitting you. Each melee hit has a chance of proc. ; Affection (pink glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, both the player and the enemy have a chance to receive the status charmed. The enemy will receive the charmed buff for turns while the Hero will be charmed for turns but never more than the enemy. ; Anti-entropy (navy blue glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance that the player will be illuminated and catch fire for 8 turns, and the enemy will be frozen for turns. ; Multiplicity (beige glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance that a mirror image will appear. This effect causes the player to be damaged by . This can kill the player resulting in the endorsement of the badge - Death from a glyph. ; Potential (blue glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance a lightning-style blast will damage the enemy which attacked the player by . This will also damage the player with (on average) half the damage done to the enemy. This glyph can be used to obtain the Death from a glyph badge. ; Metabolism (red glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance that the player will be partially healed up to the amount that the the Hero is damaged (but never more that of the Hero's total health). The player will also become hungry faster, by 36 points. ; Stench (lime green glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance that the player will release a cloud of toxic gas. This badge cannot be used to obtain the Death from a glyph badge. ; Viscosity (purple glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance to obtain a deferred-damage debuff, which will cause the player to receive 1 damage per turn, instead of receiving the whole amount in one shot (e.g. 5 dmg received = 1 dmg for next 5 turns). This glyph cannot be used to obtain the Death from a glyph badge. ; Displacement (light blue glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance that the player will be teleported to a random visible tile. Higher levels increase the chance of teleportation. This glyph does not work on boss levels. ; Entanglement (leaf green glowing) : Whenever the player is hit, there is a chance to receive herbal armor of strength level + 5}} but to also be rooted for turns at the same time. Probabilities of glyphs Gallery +6 Plate Armor of Bounce.png|+'6' Plate Armor of Bounce Clean 6 PAoS -2014.02.02-.png|+'6' Plate Armor of Stench +6 Plate Armor of Multiplicity.png|+'6' Plate Armor of Multiplicity Category:Glyphs Category:Armors